1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stabilizing system and, more particularly, to a system for preventing a device from rotating.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
In-line disconnect switches or other similar conductor mounted, conductor supported devices attached onto distribution and transmission conductors are free standing and not attached to any stationary support or stabilizing device. An example is shown in Canadian Patent No. 2,092,741. These devices, when required, must be opened and closed on occasion when “sectionalizing” a circuit or performing service to the circuit. There is a common problem that a service crew experiences when opening and predominately when closing a switch latch by hot stick. The entire device tends to rotate on the conductor axis during the attempt. Unless the service crew stops the rotation (spin), then positions his/herself directly under the device, lining up the switch handle so that the upward pushing force being applied is parallel with the conductor, the switch may have difficultly closing or not close all the way. This can obviously create a safety issue.
There is a desire to provide a device which is easier to close and, therefore, less prone to create safety issues.